Deadly Feelings
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: YYH/IY Crossover She's lost most of her friends and have brought a few back. The quest is finally over, but at a price. Darkness ensues though, and Kagome is going to the same school as her cousin. It also looks like there may be another shot at love.
1. Prologue

**Deadly Feelings**

**Prologue**

**Summary: **She's lost most of her friends and have brought a few back. The quest is finally over, but at a price. Darkness ensues though, and Kagome is going to the same school as her cousin. It also looks like there may be another shot at love.

I am rating this fanfic for possible lemons in the future. There is also violent death.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically. (Kagome will be talking to herself, so she's color coded.)

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

\\_**Youko**_\\

_(Kagome is this color.)_

_((Her demon is this color.))_

_(((And her miko/human is this color.)))_

_((((This happens to be the jewel.))))_

(color coding does not work on FF.)

"Naraku! Prepare to die!"

"I don't think that any of you are prepared to stop me." Naraku cackled as he took aim at them with tentacles.

Inuyasha dodged, Sango blocked, Miroku raised a barrier, and Kagome purified tentacles. Sango looked over at Kagome as she attempted to run to her. "Shippo needs to get outta here!"

"I know, but so does Kohaku!"

"Then tell them to leave Kagome. We need to be focussing on Naraku!" Inuyasha hollered at them both.

Miroku told them both to leave immediately and head for Kaede's. While they were reluctant, they did as they were told. The battle raged on for hours before the victor was known, and it was at a great price that the winner walked away. Both sides had lost members. Sesshomaru had come to join them, as well as Koga. They both proved to be a help, but were apparently not enough to stave off the deaths that occurred.

The group had learned of Kikyo's death by Naraku's hand. Kagome instantly knew he was telling the truth because her soul had felt whole for almost a week. It happened at night and she thought it was only a dream. Inuyasha went into a blood thirsty rage and took too many chances.

Now it was time to fuse the jewel and leave. She could only hope that it wouldn't take her directly back home. What she hoped it would do was grant her request. She hoped it would allow her to bring people through the well with her.

"Miko." Sesshomaru walked up to her as Koga handed her the shards from his legs. "I would like to thank you for your help in defeating the evil half-breed." He turned to leave but stopped midway to the forest. "I am sorry for your loss. Good-bye miko."

She got up and ran to him. "Wait!" He turned to face her. "If you're still alive in 2002, come to the Sunset Shrine. Wait until August though." He nodded his understanding and left. Kagome turned back to see Koga looking at her strangely. "Same goes for you. I know I can't take either of you with me, but I do hope to see you again."

He smiled and nodded at her. "I hope to be able to see you again as well."


	2. Chapter One

**Deadly Feelings**

**Chapter One**

**Summary: **She's lost most of her friends and have brought a few back. The quest is finally over, but at a price. Darkness ensues though, and Kagome is going to the same school as her cousin. It also looks like there may be another shot at love.

I am rating this fanfic for possible lemons in the future. There is also violent death.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically. (Kagome will be talking to herself, so she's color coded.)

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

\\_**Youko**_\\

_(Kagome is this color.)_

_((Her demon is this color.))_

_(((And her miko/human is this color.)))_

_((((This happens to be the jewel.))))_

(color coding does not work on FF.)

* * *

"I hope this works." Kagome muttered as she held Kohaku, Shippo, and Kirara to her. They all jumped into the well and a blue light surrounded them before they _all_ appeared in Kagome's time. She looked up and immediately brightened. "It worked!"

Shippo and Kirara jumped out of the well as Kohaku and Kagome climbed out of it. Shippo and Kirara each got on her shoulders, as Kohaku took her hand. He had heard of her time and was afraid of what it was like. Kagome led them up to her family shrine and opened the shoji door.

Kohaku looked around in amazement as Kirara jumped onto the couch to sniff. Shippo saw the TV and turned to Kagome. "Mamma, what's that?"

Smiling at his lack of knowledge she turned to it. "It's a television and you can watch moving pictures on it." She turned back to the kitchen when she could smell something being fixed. "I'm home momma."

Ms. Higurashi came running out and hugged her immediately. "Oh Kagome. I missed you!" She then turned to see the two boys and the neko. Smiling as she turned back to Kagome. "I assume the one with the tail is your son, Shippo. Who are these two?"

Kagome smiled very sadly. "This is Kohaku, Sango's little brother. I promised I'd take care of him, and the well sealed. I was hoping that he could stay here with us, be a brother to me and Souta?"

Ms. Higurashi looked the boy over carefully. "I suppose. Do you have a last name?" He shook his head no. "Then I guess your last name is now Higurashi." She said as she pulled him into a hug. He blushed a deep red. "Welcome to the family."

Kagome smiled at her mother in thanks. Things were very hard for her, but at least she now had something to remind her of her "sister". Kirara mewed and jumped onto her shoulder. Ok, make that two things. "This is Kirara. A nekomata."

Her mother smiled warmly at the cat. "I hope you like cat food." She received a meow as the cat jumped onto her shoulder. "Why you're way cuter than Buyo."

"Mom, who's here?" Souta asked while coming down stairs. Upon reaching the bottom her recognized the cat and the little fox demon. He had no idea who the boy was though. "You must be my nephew Shippo, right?"

"Yep! You must be Uncle Souta!" Shippo squealed as he launched himself at the boy.

Grandpa came in soon after and hugged his granddaughter. Shippo gave him a hug proclaiming that he was his great-grandfather. Kagome introduced Kohaku to her brother and Souta as their new family member. She also told them that Kohaku was thirteen. The boy was two years older than Souta, but neither cared.

Mamma finished supper and everyone ate. Kagome seemed a little sad and distant, but cheered up a little at the prospect of a bath. Souta took Kohaku and explained video games to him as they turned one on in the living room. Kagome smiled at the two boys playing games. Kohaku deserved to have some happiness, and that's why she brought him here.

* * *


	3. Chapter Two

**Deadly Feelings**

**Chapter Two**

**Summary: **She's lost most of her friends and have brought a few back. The quest is finally over, but at a price. Darkness ensues though, and Kagome is going to the same school as her cousin. It also looks like there may be another shot at love.

I am rating this fanfic for possible lemons in the future. There is also violent death.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically. (Kagome will be talking to herself, so she's color coded.)

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

\\_**Youko**_\\

_(Kagome is this color.)_

_((Her demon is this color.))_

_(((And her miko/human is this color.)))_

_((((This happens to be the jewel.))))_

(color coding does not work on FF.)

* * *

"Yo Kurama, ya know what the toddler needs?"

"Not really, but I imagine he has a mission for us." Kurama said as he looked at Yusuke.

"I told you **not** to call me a **toddler**!" Came a shout as the office door opened. "Now come in here, I do have a mission for you."

"Hn."

"Don't worry Prince Koenma, I the great Kazuma Kuwabara will not fail you."

Koenma shook his head at them. "It seems that there is a great deal of spiritual power that has popped up in Tokyo. It has been vanishing and reappearing for the last two years, and now there are demonic auras with it. I want you to search and see what is going on and where the powers are coming from." The detectives were about to leave when he continued. "And be careful, Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Koga are in the ningenkai, so don't annoy them."

They left and Botan transported them back to the ningenkai. Kuwabara looked to Yusuke to figure out what to do. "How are we going to find them here in Tokyo?"

Kurama answered first. "Walk around until we sense something."

Having no better ideas, they began to walk around the city. They felt powerful demonic auras coming from the park and headed there. What they found confused them all. A human girl was hugging **KING SESSHOMARU! **No one was allowed to touch the king without being beheaded.

* * *

Kagome decided to take Shippo, Kirara, and Kohaku to the park. They had just gone shopping, and had lots of new clothes. Kohaku had borrowed some of Souta's which barely fit him, and Kagome and hemmed a pair of clothes for Shippo. The clothes he got had to be able to hide his tail.

Kohaku was a lot easier to shop for though. Kirara needed only a color. Kagome had to put a spell on the stupid thing so it could expand and be heat resistant. They were all playing on the playground when she felt two huge demonic auras approaching. When she realized who they were she relaxed and smiled. They had found her.

Sesshomaru and Koga appeared before her looking **very** human. She squealed, but not loudly enough to hurt demonic hearing as she threw her arms around Sesshomaru. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. This is how the spirit detectives found them.

He released her and turned to where he felt them. "I know you're there. You might as well come out spirit detectives."

The four boys came out of the trees and nervously looked at Sesshomaru, except Hiei who looked indifferent. Kagome completely ignored them and threw her arms around Koga's neck, hugging him tightly to her. "I'm so glad you two found me."

"Koga! Lord Sesshomaru!" Came a squeal as Shippo threw himself at the wolf demon who caught him effortlessly.

Kohaku approached them slowly and bowed to both. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Koga."

Kirara mewed as she looked at the two. Kagome laughed and picked the demon cat up. She then turned to the boys whom she had just noticed. "Who are they?" She asked tentatively.

"These are the spirit detectives, and I'm surprised you didn't sense them sooner miko." He smirked as he said the last word.

He was trying to push her and she knew it. "Who are the spirit detectives?"

He smirked again. _So she thinks to play my game. _"They are a group that keep order between the ningenkai, makai, and rekai. And before you ask miko, the world was split into three about two hundred years after the fuedal ages."

Still trying to ignore his name for her, she turned to them. "Hi." She turned back to Sesshomaru. "So what **are** the three worlds?"

"Well miko. the makai is demon world, ningenkai is human world, and rekai is spirit world. I am king of makai."

She yawned at that news and smirked as an idea came to mind. "Big news there Lord Fluffy."

The team looked on in fear at what would now become of the ningen who was foolish enough to call King Sesshomaru Lord Fluffy, but nothing happened. "Careful miko, this Lord Fluffy is fully capable of hurting you."

"Awe, but you let Rin call you Fluffy. Why can't I?" She started to pout as amusement danced in her eyes.

"You are not a child. You should act like the miko you are."

She smacked him on the chest and whined at that. "You're no fun Sess, I don't wanna act like a miko now. I wanna have fun."

Kurama decided to end this unusual squabble. He cleared his throat. The two demon lords looked over at him. "Forgive us for interrupting my lord, but we were searching for something. Koenma asked us to figure out where a large amount of holy power and demonic auras are coming from."

Kagome looked at them when they said that. She currently was hiding her powers. Shippo and Kirara had already masked theirs. That's when she realized something. She looked horrorstruck as both Sesshomaru and Koga. "Where are your tails!"

Koga started laughing at her and Sesshomaru looked at her amused. "Hidden by magic miko. Especially around you." He pointedly stared at her and she huffed.

"I only pet it once!" She turned her back on him and smiled in delight. The rekai team seemed to back away from him. Only Hiei seemed unaffected by anything he did.

"I seem to recall you petting my tail more than once Miko. I also happen to remember you curling up in it to keep warm."

She blushed as Koga laughed even harder. "Really, she only ever petted my tail, but I guess mine's not as fluffy as yours. Is it Kagome?"

Everyone heard her growl as she turned on them. "Quit picking on me!" She then turned on Sesshomaru. "And you, quit calling me miko. You know I hate it!"

He smirked at her. "My apologies **miko**."

She growled even louder at that. "That's it! Kohaku, Shippo, Kirara, we're going home. **Now!**"

They left and Koga couldn't quit laughing. "Seems she still hates being called by anything but her name."

Sesshomaru turned a glare to the detective team. "You will inform your boss that the people he seek are under **our** protection. I do not wish them disturbed and as I declare them my family, you will **not** try to get to them." With that he left, following after the girl.

The boys looked at each other before Yusuke pulled out him communicator. Koga took off a second later to follow Sesshomaru. "Toddler, we can't finish the mission."

* * *


	4. Chapter Three

**Deadly Feelings**

**Chapter Three**

**Summary: **She's lost most of her friends and have brought a few back. The quest is finally over, but at a price. Darkness ensues though, and Kagome is going to the same school as her cousin. It also looks like there may be another shot at love.

I am rating this fanfic for possible lemons in the future. There is also violent death.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically. (Kagome will be talking to herself, so she's color coded.)

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

\\_**Youko**_\\

_(Kagome is this color.)_

_((Her demon is this color.))_

_(((And her miko/human is this color.)))_

_((((This happens to be the jewel.))))_

(color coding does not work on FF.)

* * *

It was almost time for school to start, and Kagome was told that she'd be attending a different school for senior year. Sairan high was one of the worst schools imaginable. It also happened to be on the other side of town, so Kagome would have to get up early to go.

The only good thing that ever happened at that school was a boy shoved some kid out of the way of a car. He lived through it without a scratch on him, somehow. Shippo was in her room with her and he was bouncing off the walls. He seemed really happy to be here with her, and she was still upset over the loss.

She had lost her sister, her brother, and her love. True he was normally cruel to her, but in his last moments he had told her something that messed her up inside. It just wasn't fair to her! He admitted it and he was taken away! Tears slipped down her face as she remembered the things that happened.

Shippo quickly jumped into her arms upon smelling her tears. "What's wrong momma?"

"I miss them Shippo. I miss them all."

* * *

The next day, Kagome headed to school. Kohaku had been enrolled into an at home school temporarily. It would be up to her to teach him to read, write, and everything else. Once they had most of the basics done, he could attend a normal school. She arrived at her new school and hour early and headed into the office. She awaited the principal and then got her schedule.

She was to wait in the office for the student who would show her around. "Hello, I'm Keiko, and you must be the new student."

She nodded as she stood. "Yes, I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you."

They got off to a pretty good start. Talking all the way to their first period class, where Kagome took a seat next to her new friend. Everyone else arrived shortly afterward. The teacher stood after the bell rang and motioned for silence. "It appears we have a new student. Would you please tell us about yourself?"

Kagome slowly stood and felt all eyes on her. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I live with my family on a shrine at the other side of town." She was about to continue when someone called out her name. She turned and saw an orange haired man looking at her, that's when it clicked. "Kazuma!" She hugged him since he was sitting near her.

The teacher told them to sit back down and so they did. Kagome looked a little happier after that, but then she realized something. He was one of the spirit detective thingys, and there were three demons and one half demon in the class. Also, Kazuma was giving off a high amount of spiritual energy and another girl was giving off strange energy.

She inwardly shrugged. If they're not gonna hurt her, then she's not gonna care. Doing her homework while teacher talked, she managed to have it done before the end of class. _Why do seniors have to homework on the first day?_

* * *

Hiei looked up as Keiko entered with the new girl. She was quite beautiful with long waist length black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and pink pouty lips. His attention was drawn to lips and thoughts about kissing them plagued his mind. Why was he thinking about a ningen that way?

When he came out of his thoughts she was saying her name and that she lived on a shrine across town. Next thing he knew, she had shouted the baka's name and hugged him. He felt himself grow angry at the contact and quickly pushed it away. He simply could not understand how this ningen caused him to feel this way.

* * *

Once class was over, Kagome grabbed her stuff and walked over to Kazuma. "Hey, I didn't know you went here."

"I do." Kagome shook her head as three boys came up to them while they walked. Keiko was holding hands with one boy. There were two girls with the others too. "These are my friends, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Kurama, Hiei, and my beautiful Yukina." He said pointing to each one.

When Kagome saw Hiei growl at him she couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Keiko looked at her weirdly. "What is it Kagome?"

"Nothing, that just reminded me of something." She looked back at Hiei with happiness all over her face before turning back to the boy beside her. Hiei was surprised at the happiness on her face that was directed at him. "So Kazuma, do you still proclaim yourself a mighty hero who rescues damsels in distress?"

"I do not proclaim but I am." He said looking at her proudly.

She held back her laugh and just looked at him. A funny idea came to mind. "Oh look! A kitty!"

"Where?" He asked quickly.

She pointed to underneath the lockers and he took off. She started laughing again. "I was just kidding, jeesh. Why would there be a cat in school?"

Yusuke, Botan, and Yukina were laughing, Keiko giggled, and Kurama chuckled. Hiei looked as if he didn't care, but there was amusement clearly in his eyes. Yukina walked up next to her. "So Kagome, how do you know Kuwabara?"

She looked at them and pretended to be sad. "I am unfortunately his cousin, but alas I can not choose my blood."

Yusuke started laughing even harder, and only doubled over as Kuwabara came back. "I couldn't find the kitty."

Kagome affectionately put her arms around him and hugged him. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's safe." With that Keiko dragged her off to their next class before she could further humiliate her cousin.

At lunch they all ate together. Or rather everyone but Hiei ate together. Hiei was up in a tree and wouldn't come down, but Kagome thought she knew how to coax him from his tree. She winked at Keiko as she took chocolate out of her backpack. "What do you think I should do with all this chocolate Keiko? I don't want it, and I know no one who can eat it."

Just then Hiei dropped from his tree. "I'll take it if you don't want it onna."

Kagome ignored the onna part and smiled at him. "You can have it if you eat down here with us."

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, but Hiei nodded and took the candy as he sat beside her. Everyone seemed shocked for a moment before they figured he just wanted the sweets that bad. Practically offering him the sweets got her on his good side though, as well as picking on the baka all the time.

When school was over they were about to head home when the four boys tensed. Keiko looked worried when even Yukina tensed. "What's going on Yusuke?"

"It's a demon."

Kagome reached out with her aura and felt who it was. It wasn't one demon, it was two. Kirara and Shippo! She ran toward the demons and everyone chased after her because she was headed toward the demons. They saw a fox kit on the back of a nekomata. "Mommy!"

"What is it baby?" Kagome asked frantically as Kirara reverted to her smaller size.

"It's great-grandpa, he's hurt and grandma said to find you and tell you to come to the hospital! Kohaku is already there, but we need to get Uncle Souta!"

Kagome looked frantic. "How bad is he hurt?"

"Grandma said it was a heart-attack, but how can your heart attack you?"

Kagome smiled faintly at his question. "I can't explain at the moment." She turned to Kuwabara. "Do you want to come with me Kazuma?" He nodded and followed as she took off with Shippo and Kirara in her arms.

"Was she with demons?" Keiko asked stunned. The others could only nod as the boys finally recognized her to be the girl that hugged Sesshomaru and Koga.

* * *


	5. Chapter Four

**Deadly Feelings**

**Chapter Four**

**Summary: **She's lost most of her friends and have brought a few back. The quest is finally over, but at a price. Darkness ensues though, and Kagome is going to the same school as her cousin. It also looks like there may be another shot at love.

I am rating this fanfic for possible lemons in the future. There is also violent death.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically. (Kagome will be talking to herself, so she's color coded.)

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

\\_**Youko**_\\

_(Kagome is this color.)_

_((Her demon is this color.))_

_(((And her miko/human is this color.)))_

_((((This happens to be the jewel.))))_

(color coding does not work on FF.)

* * *

Kuwabara and Kagome rushed across town on Kirara's back. She flew high enough that no one would see them, and she landed in front of Souta's school. Kagome went in and withdrew her little brother stating that it was a family emergency. Souta hurried with them to the hospital where they asked where their grandfather was.

A shaky voice called out to them as soon as they entered the emergency's waiting room. "Kazuma?" They turned to see mamma Higurashi and ran to her.

"How's grandpa?" They all asked at once.

"I.. I'm not sure. They haven't told me yet."

"Kagome." She turned to see a very upset Kohaku standing behind her mother. She rushed to him and pulled him into her arms.

"Shh... It'll be ok. We just have to pray." Kagome said as he brushed her fingers through his hair.

It was about half an hour later that Shizuru got there. "Aunt Michiko, what's going on?"

"Oh Shizuru!" She exclaimed as she hugged the girl. "Father had a heart-attack and no one is telling us anything."

It was two hours later that a doctor came out and said that he was now stable, but would need to remain for several days. Michiko decided to stay there and Shizuru offered to let the others stay with her and Kazuma.

As they walked toward her house she finally turned to question Kagome. "Who are the two boys?"

"Kohaku is our brother and Shippo is my son." She caught the confusion in Shizuru and Kazuma's eyes and smiled slightly. "I'll explain later, right now the boys need rest."

Shizuru nodded and they went into her house. About an hour after that there was a knock. Kurama, Keiko, Yukina, Hiei, and Yusuke were at the door. She let them in and told them to be quiet. They then saw Kagome was sitting on the couch with a sleeping kit in her lap. Kohaku was leaning against one side of her, and Souta the other.

Shizuru had the boys sit on the floor next to Kazuma and the girls got the available chairs. Hiei simply stood leaning against the wall. Kagome sighed as she moved hair from Shippo's face. "I suppose that you want me to explain now Shizuru?"

She nodded and Kazuma spoke up. "Why do you call that demon your son, and how is that boy your brother?"

Kagome smiled sadly as she looked at the boy leaning against her. She almost swore she could see Sango looking back at her. Silent tears slid down her face and her arms tightened around Shippo. "I made a promise to take care of him, so I brought him home with me. As for Shippo, I adopted him after his father was killed."

"Why have we never met them before then Kagome?" Shizuru asked as she looked at her younger cousin.

"Kohaku is Sango's little brother. She just wanted him to be free from Naraku's control, that despicable hanyou." At the mention of that name, both Kohaku and Shippo shuddered moving closer to Kagome. The little fire neko mewed and jumped onto her shoulder nuzzling her neck. "Thank you Kirara."

"Is that cat a demon?" Shizuru asked, noticing that it had to tails.

Kagome shook her head. "She's a fire nekomata, and Shippo is a red kitsune. Kohaku happens to be a demon exterminator." Kagome sighed as she got a far away look in her eyes. "Inuyasha the inu hanyou, Miroku the lecherous monk, and Sango the demon exterminator. What a funny sight it was to see all manner of demon slayers traveling with demons."

Shizuru noticed Kagome's tone and walked over to her. "Are you ok Kagome?"

More tears spilled down her face and the scent caused Shippo to wake up. "What's wrong momma?" After noticing her look he hugged her. "Please don't cry momma. They died happy knowing that they helped destroy Naraku."

Kagome hugged Shippo to her tightly. "I know sweetie, but I still feel that it's my fault."

"But what could you have done? You said that Naraku got Miroku with a tentacle through his barrier and Sango was attacked while trying to get to Miroku. Even Inuyasha fell to him. Only you, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Kirara returned from that fight."

"I'm just so glad we sent you both away." She said as she hugged Shippo even tighter.

Yusuke broke their moment though. "Mind telling us how you know King Sesshomaru and Lord Koga? Also, what is this Naraku and these other people?"

Kagome sighed and looked down at her son. "Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older half brother and I met him five hundred years ago." There were gasps and several "That's impossibles". "I could time travel, so it was very much possible." She told the story of the well, minus the loving Inuyasha, and the death of their friends.

"I don't believe it." Yusuke said as he sat back. "So you're the miko we've been looking for?"

She nodded as Kohaku started to tremble. "No... Sister... Please no... Father..."

Kagome instantly turned to him and wrapped her arms around him as she rubbed his back. "Shh... It's ok Kohaku. Everything is fine. I'm here and I'll never let anything hurt you again." He snuggled into her embrace and quit mumbling immediately. Kagome sighed as she released him and turned to Shippo. "Why don't you go back to sleep sweetie?"

Shippo yawned tiredly. "Ok mommy." He quickly fell back into a nice sleep.

Kazuma looked at the kit and then at the young boy beside her. "You seem to make a good mother."

Kagome smiled at him. "I've been acting like a mother quite some time, and I love kids" she turned to look at her brother and smiled fondly. "Even if they are bratty little brothers."

"I am awake you know." He mumbled into her arm.

She smiled at him. "I know, that's why I said it."

Hiei had heard the entire story and couldn't believe it. This woman was a miko and didn't care about species or anything. All she cared about was whether you were good or bad. And all of her friends became her friends after they had tried killing or robbing her.

He was amazed that the miko could be so pure and yet not hate demons. If fact she seemed to love demons. She had a son who was a demon, a cat who was a demon, and a best friend who was hanyou. Not to mention Sesshomaru and Koga were her friends, and Sesshomaru declared her family.

Kohaku awoke a few minutes later to find Souta sitting and talking to the boys that were there. He looked around and found Kagome talking to Keiko and Kirara curled up on his chest. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to her. "Where are we, I forget?"

Kagome smiled at him. "We're at **our** cousin, Shizuru's house."

Kohaku smiled at having a family. "Where's Shippo?"

"I put him in bed, he needs his sleep."

"Ok, I'm gonna go talk to Souta."

"Ok."

Kohaku found that Souta and the other boys were discussing video games, and he stated that he liked Halo 3. They all started talking about how far on the game they'd gotten. Only Hiei was not among them. Kurama was sitting with them, but had no input.

/Fox, do you believe the miko's story?/

\\Yes I do.\\

/Why?/

\\_**Because she carries the shikon on her. It's around her neck.**_\\

* * *


	6. Chapter Five

**Deadly Feelings**

**Chapter Five**

**Summary: **She's lost most of her friends and have brought a few back. The quest is finally over, but at a price. Darkness ensues though, and Kagome is going to the same school as her cousin. It also looks like there may be another shot at love.

I am rating this fanfic for possible lemons in the future. There is also violent death.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically. (Kagome will be talking to herself, so she's color coded.)

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

\\_**Youko**_\\

_(Kagome is this color.)_

_((Her demon is this color.))_

_(((And her miko/human is this color.)))_

_((((This happens to be the jewel.))))_

(color coding does not work on FF.)

* * *

Everyone ended up staying at Shizuru's. Kagome was second to last to fall asleep. She walked to the fire escape and stepped outside. "I remember when I used to sleep in the tree with you." She sighed deeply. "You lied when you said it was to protect me better."

Hiei heard what she said and figured she was talking about the inu-hanyou she had mentioned in her story. He could tell by the way she spoke his name that she was in love with him. Hiei began wishing that maybe she could love him like that, then he caught what he was thinking and growled at himself. _She's only a stupid ningen, why is she capable of doing this to me?_

Kagome stared at the moon a little longer, at least where the moon was black. For tonight was the new moon. "Tonight would be your human night Inuyasha. I wonder if you'd let me brush your hair like you did last time?" Tears ran down her face before she collapsed and started crying silently. "It's no fair! You had to admit it just before you died. Stupid baka!"

Hiei had heard enough and he walked outside. "Quit crying over the past onna."

She looked up and quickly wiped her tears away. "I'm so sorry. I thought everyone else was asleep." She looked guiltily at the ground at the fact she had disturbed him.

Hiei sighed as he looked at her. "It does not matter, you shouldn't mourn the past. Simply be thankful for the future." With that he returned inside.

Kagome stayed outside all night and fell asleep leaning her back against the fire escape. Shizuru became frantic when she realized she was gone. "Kagome!"

"Five more minutes." Kagome murmured as she turned to face away from the inside.

Shizuru rushed out and shook her awake. Keiko saw where she was sleeping and had an unbelievable look on her face. "Isn't it uncomfortable out there?"

Kagome smiled faintly. "I'm used to sleeping in and against trees, and on the hard ground. So no, that's not very bad."

"You've slept in a tree!" Botan exclaimed. "That must've been awful."

"Actually I quite enjoyed it. It was the circumstance that I hated."

"What was that?" Yusuke asked.

Shippo walked out at that minute. "Wasn't that when Inuyasha went to see clay-pot and you couldn't sleep well and went to the god tree?"

Kagome smiled sweetly at him. "Her name was Kikyo, Shippo. And yes that's the time I was talking about."

"Kikyo, that dead girl?" Keiko asked.

"Yes, no one really liked her. Of course it was because she kept trying to kill Inuyasha and I, then there's the having part of my soul, and the her being an emotionless bitch."

Yusuke started laughing at how matter of fact she stated that. Shippo jumped up into her arms and yawned. "What's for breakfast momma?"

Shizuru answered that. "Nothing, unless someone else wants to cook."

Kagome laughed merrily at her cousin. "Same old Shizuru, I'll cook if I find something." She looked down to her son in her arms. "Any suggestions?"

"Something yummy!"

Kagome shook her head and walked into the kitchen. She found bacon, eggs, cereal, syrup, and pancake mix. "Make the pancakes." Kagome turned at the voice to see Hiei standing there. Smiling and nodding at him, she put Shippo down and told him to tell everyone what was for breakfast.

Everyone came in a little later and Kagome served them. Hiei ate his food a little away from everyone though. Some of the group looked surprised and Kurama smiled at them. "He likes his sweets."

No one really noticed that Kagome herself didn't eat. She instead took the phone out to the fire escape and called the hospital. Asking for her grandfather's room where her mother was sure to be. It rang and her mother did indeed pick up. "How is he momma?"

"Getting worse, but they're hoping he'll pull through." Michiko sounded close to tears, and her voice quivered a little. "How are you and the boys?"

"We're ok, everyone's eating." She looked into the kitchen and faintly smiled. "A few of Kazuma's friends came over and everyone spent the night. I just finished making them breakfast."

"That's really sweet of you honey. Did you get much sleep?"

Sighing she figured she could tell her mother what all happened. "Not really, and I found out a few things. There are three demons and a half demon at my school, not to mention Shizuru is psychic, and Kazuma has spiritual power. They're all here as well as Keiko, but she's human."

Michiko laughed at that. "Seems you have an odd habit of attracting demons to you. Do they know about Shippo then?"

"Yes, they even saw his tail."

"Momma! Momma! Come here!"

"It seems you need to go sweetie. Stop by after school."

"I will, bye momma." She hung up and walked into the kitchen to see her son looking at Kurama with big starry eyes. "What is it sweetie?"

"Momma! This is Youko Kurama! The great kitsune thief!"

Kagome thought for a moment, that name sounded **so** familiar. That's when her eyes lit up and she laughed. "I remember now, Kuronue's partner!" Everyone seemed to look at her upon that declaration. "What?"

"How do you know he was Kuronue's partner?" Yusuke asked.

"Kuronue said he was."

Kurama's eyes got wide. "When did you meet Kuronue?"

"Five hundred years ago. We came across him during our search. He was injured and dying."

"You saw him after the heist!" Kurama almost shouted.

"Mmhmm, though he told you to leave, he was mad at you for doing so. I wonder if he's still alive in this day?" She started to get a thoughtful look to her face.

Now even Hiei was looking at her. Everyone was wondering how the dying bat could still be alive. Kurama finally found his voice a minute later. "But he was dying, you said so yourself. How could you think he was still alive?"

Kagome got a cheery smile. "I saved him." Her face suddenly fell. "It's funny, I could save him but not the others."

Shippo jumped up into her arms and looked at her face. "Momma? It's not your fault your powers were too drained. You threw the finishing blast at Naraku. You had to use your power to bring down the barrier."

She looked into her son's eyes. "It's my fault for not being stronger Shippo. If only I had trained and gotten more power, then I could've saved them. Everything that happened back then is my fault. If I hadn't tried to find Buyo in the well house I wouldn't have fallen through. If I never tried to throw the jewel so the bird couldn't get it, it wouldn't have gotten stolen. If I never attached the foot to my arrow, it never would've shattered the jewel. If that never happened, your father wouldn't have died, Kikyo wouldn't have been resurrected, Sango's village never destroyed, and Inuyasha would still be alive."

They all just stared speechless at her. No one knew that she felt all of that was her fault. "But Kagome, if you hadn't returned then Naraku would still be alive, and Lord Sesshomaru would still be heartless. Koga's men would've continued to eat people as well. Sango never would've found a sister, and Miroku would've still died due to his curse."

She turned to Kohaku and hugged him tightly. "Thank-you!"

"Not to mention Ryukotsei would still be alive, dormant, but alive." Shippo said.

"That's a scary thought, that dragon being free during this time." They all shivered at that.

"Or Naraku still being alive in this time." Shippo shivered at his own thought.

"Sis, if you hadn't gone you never would've been trained to use your spiritual powers. And I never would've gained a nephew, a brother, or met Inuyasha." Souta had a faint smile now. "If not for him, I never would've asked Hiromi to be my girlfriend."

"Yeah, because he threw you outta the house and said you couldn't get in until you asked her." She laughed.

"So little Souta has a girlfriend?" Shizuru asked, changing the current subject.

"Yep. They make a cute couple too."

"Were you spying on us, Kagome?"

"I'm your big sister, it's my job to spy." Almost everyone laughed at that. At least they did until they felt a pulse. They continued coming and got stronger each time. Knowing only one thing that could cause the pulse, Kagome lifted the jewel from her chest and turned white at what she saw.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Kohaku asked as he tried to keep balance.

All of the demons saw the jewel and could feel the power surrounding it. The thing felt unstoppable, and you touched you could become unstoppable as well. "The jewel's awakening..."

* * *


	7. Chapter Six

**Deadly Feelings**

**Chapter Six**

**Summary: **She's lost most of her friends and have brought a few back. The quest is finally over, but at a price. Darkness ensues though, and Kagome is going to the same school as her cousin. It also looks like there may be another shot at love.

I am rating this fanfic for possible lemons in the future. There is also violent death.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically. (Kagome will be talking to herself, so she's color coded.)

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

\\_**Youko**_\\

_(Kagome is this color.)_

_((Her demon is this color.))_

_(((And her miko/human is this color.)))_

_((((This happens to be the jewel.))))_

(color coding does not work on FF.)

* * *

Everyone watched in amazement as the jewel continued to pulsate, sending sparks at anyone who tried to get near. The air grew heavy as a voice signaled from thin air. "Great evil is coming and you must be ready. You belong to the jewel, now you will become the jewel to better protect it."

Pink mist swirled around her and she began to freak out inside. Souta, Kohaku, Shippo, and Kirara tried to make a grab for her. "Sis!" "Kagome!" "Mamma!" "Meow!"

The others looked on in fear, even Hiei seemed interested. The jewel pulsated harder and began to glow brightly through the mist. The jewel gave one final pulse before disappearing. Kagome then began to glow and pulsate as the powers of the jewel were accumulated.

The glow died down and the pulsating stopped as Kagome fell to the floor. She landed pretty hard on her butt. "Ow, that hurt."

"What happened?" Practically everyone asked at the same time.

"Um... I don't exactly know."

Shippo's eyes got wide as he took in her appearance. "Your getting claws!"

Kagome looked down and saw that her nails were slowly elongating into deadly claws. "Oh this is going to be fun." She said sarcastically.

* * *

Everyone was at school and sitting together. Kagome was attempting to stay hidden from view of the rest of the class due to her sudden changes. She now had fangs and she could feel her body shifting. It hurt like hell, but she wasn't going to say anything. She wasn't even going to show pain, though she doubted she could keep it from her eyes.

It felt like her body was being shredded or slowly ripped to pieces. She could also feel her miko powers battling demonic powers for dominance over her body. Now that hurt, and she knew the others could sense it. Her spiritual power was flaring and trying to make her purify herself, while her new youkai was trying to heal her.

She couldn't wait for lunch, that would mean she could hide and try to meditate. If she could find a suitable place, then maybe she could solve the damn problem. When the bell rang signaling lunch, she skipped grabbing a meal and took off to the trees. She climbed one and settled on a pretty high branch to begin her meditation.

* * *

"Where'd Kagome go?" Botan asked looking around for her.

Keiko noticed everyone else start to look for her except Hiei who seemed not to care. "She said something about meditating to stop the energy war. Not sure what that means, but she left to hide in one of the trees."

"An energy war? Seems that she's gaining youki and it's making her spiritual powers go crazy."

"I think Kurama's right, because I can feel a flaring youki and it's not anyone here's."

"Should we go check on her Yusuke?" Botan asked as she moved next to him.

"I suppose we could go out and find her. An energy like she's spreading could call demons to it."

* * *

She could hear them coming towards her. Her hearing was now that of a demon and could rival Inuyasha's. Also her sense of smell enhanced. Her eyesight was even better, and she was thankful for it, but now she needed to gain control of the powers that were raging war within her.

_((I can help you control it.))_

_(Who said that?)_

_((I'm essentially you, but I'm your demon side.))_

_(Ok, so I'm talking to myself.)_

_(((You can talk to me too.)))_

_(And who are you?)_

_(((I'm your human side, the part that controls your miko powers.)))_

_((((You can not control us. We are too strong.))))_

She sighed. _(And who are you?)_

_((((We are the jewel who is now a part of you. You do not yet have the power to control us, but soon you will. First you must train.))))_

_(Alright, but only if you help me get the damn miko and youkai to quit attacking each other.)_

_((She attacked me first!))_

_(((You're a demon, what do you expect?)))_

_(Great, now my mind's acting like children. You two need to behave and get along!)_

_((((They are now your powers miko, therefore you need to control them. I do have a question for you before I subdue your voices.))))_

_(What do you need Shikon?)_

_((((I need to know what kind of demon you wish to be.))))_

_(((Ohhh, be a dog demon, I like dogs!)))_

_((No, a cat demon!))_

_(((What about a wolf?)))_

_(How about you both shut up and let me choose.)_

_((Fine, but nothing weak.))_

_(((Make sure it's a good demon!)))_

Another sigh. _(Now that they shut up, will I change much more?)_

_((((You will probably have elements under your command due to your enhanced miko powers. They will be able to talk to you, and you can draw energy from them to help. Your body will defiantly change depending on what you pick.))))_

_(Can I keep my hair style?)_

_((((I can keep it black, but it'll probably have blue tents.))))_

_(Hmm... a good demon. I know, a fox like Shippo!)_

_((((What kind of fox?))))_

_(Umm... what kinds are there?)_

A smile. _((((There are silver, red, gold, white, green, and blue. There are also elemental kitsunes.))))_

_(Am I going to get fox ears?)_

_((((You'll be able to change your appearance. So you can choose.))))_

_(I know, how about a silver elemental?)_

_((((I think that's doable. A quick warning, this is going to hurt.))))_

A sigh. _(What else is new?)_

_((((You'll soon have full demonic powers while remaining human and have a demonic life span.))))_

_(Really?)_

_((((Yes, and no one will be able to sense your powers.))))_

_(Cool.)_

_((((Here we go.))))_

_((I guess a fox is ok.))_

_(((Considering Shippo I don't think they're too bad.)))_

Pain racked her body as the jewels power glowed within her. She barely felt the fact she fell out of the tree. "Kagome!"

Her body stayed still and her eyes clouded over with pain. Blue tints appeared in her hair as her body filled out. Her chest became bigger as did her rear, but that was only a little. Her lips became puffier, her eyes rimmed with silver, and her body hardened becoming firm muscle. A silver star inside a black moon appeared on her forehead as fox ears took shape on her head.

As the pain cleared she realized she was in someone's arms. She looked up to see Yusuke holding her. "I guess I fell outta the tree."

Everyone was staring at her and that's when she remembered why she fell. She was a fox now, and oh my god she had fox ears. _(You said I get to choose!)_

_((((I lied, I think you look cute this way.))))_

_(Turn them back or hide them for now then!)_

_((((Cry baby. Fine.))))_

Her ears slowly turned back to normal as she grumbled about stupid jewels with brains of their own. She looked at everyone and got a big smile. "How do I look?"

Yusuke laughed at her question. "Like a girl."

"Thanks smart ass. I meant how have I changed?"

Keiko grabbed a mirror and showed her. She gasped when she realized she looked like a demoness. (_Great, how am I going to explain these sudden changes during lunch?)_

_(((Lipstick, letting your hair all the way down, and a tattoo?)))_

_((How about the famous, but I didn't change line?))_

_(How about you both shut up!)_

_"_Kagome, are you listening to us?"

She looked up and saw Kurama talking to her. "Hehehe, no. Sorry. I was having an... inner battle."

"Ok, well what happened?"

"If I say, I'll sound highly crazy."

"Try us." Yusuke said as he sat her up.

"Well you see, I turned into a demon, but I'm not a demon."

"You're right, you do sound crazy." Botan laughed.

"Ok, I took on the looks and the powers of a demoness, I am still human though I have a demon's life span. That make better sense?"

"Not really." Keiko said while looking at her.

She growled and they backed away a little. "Ok, how about this. The damn jewel turned me into a demoness that can not be sensed and therefore I am still human. I retained my miko abilities, and I have voices in my head that won't shut up!"

_((So, we don't want to.))_

_(((I shut up, she's the one who keeps arguing.)))_

A louder growl escaped her throat as she started getting mad. (_Shut up!)_ She turned back to her friends. "I think I hate being a demon."

"What kind of demon are you?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome smiled at him mischievously. "A kitsune."

* * *


	8. Chapter Seven

**Deadly Feelings**

**Chapter Seven**

**Summary: **She's lost most of her friends and have brought a few back. The quest is finally over, but at a price. Darkness ensues though, and Kagome is going to the same school as her cousin. It also looks like there may be another shot at love.

I am rating this fanfic for possible lemons in the future. There is also violent death.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically. (Kagome will be talking to herself, so she's color coded.)

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

\\_**Youko**_\\

_(Kagome is this color.)_

_((Her demon is this color.))_

_(((And her miko/human is this color.)))_

_((((This happens to be the jewel.))))_

(color coding does not work on FF.)

* * *

They were back in classes and Kurama kept sending weird glances at her. She completely ignored him due to the fact her demon wouldn't shut up. _((Come on, check out the hot spiky haired boy!))_

_(((No, we've only just had our heart broken. Stay away from boys!)))_

A sigh. (_Do you two ever shut up?)_

They looked at each other before looking at her. _(((N__o!))_

_(That's just great. Hey Shikon, can I tap into people's minds?)_

_((((Yes, but be careful if you're going to. I suggest speaking to him if that's who you're planning to attack the mind of. He's extremely powerful.))))_

_((So you're gonna speak to him? Yes!))_

To her voices. (_Shut up.) _Trying to speak to Hiei. (_Can you hear me?)_

/Who is this?/

(_It's me! Oh wait, Kagome.)_

/How did you get into my mind onna?/

(_I wanted to say hi.)_

Hiei looked over at the fox and connected to him. /Then talk to the fox, not me./

\\What's going on?\\

(_I was simply trying to talk to someone other than myself.)_

_((I'm hurt now, you don't like talking to me.))_

_((((May I remind you that I am not you?))))_

_(((Do you really hate me?)))_

Kagome sighed in her mind. (_Would you three shut up, I'm talking to other people.) _All three grumbled, but quieted. (_So, do you know what the teacher's talking about, I don't get it.)_

\\_**You're another kitsune?**_\\

\\Quiet Youko.\\

/Fox, get her to quit talking to me./

(_Fine, be that way.) _She threw them out of her mind and it seemed to have hurt them a little. _Stupid jerks._

* * *

"Is it true you broke into Hiei's mind?"

Kagome sighed, more questioning. "Yes Keiko. And I only wanted someone to talk to."

"Do you really have voices in your head?"

"Unfortunately, and they won't shut up."

* * *

Things just got worse when Kagome arrived at the hospital with Kazuma, Kohaku, Shippo, and Souta. "Mom, what's happening?"

"Father's not going to make it." She said as she threw herself at her daughter and cried. Kohaku and Shippo seemed really upset, as did Kazuma, while Souta was crying on Kagome like their mother. Kagome seemed unwilling to cry though. An hour later the doctor came out and told them that their grandfather had passed away.

* * *

Later that night, Kagome was sitting in a tree at the park. She had disappeared on her family, but they figured she'd come back. Out of them all, only she had yet to grieve and they guessed she wished to do it alone. They were right. She stayed in her tree as tears streamed down her face. The memories of her friends deaths came to mind.

**Flashback**

"Didn't Kagome tell you, I killed Kikyo."

"You're lying Naraku!"

"Ask her, she'll tell you she has her whole soul back."

Inuyasha looked to Kagome who seemed to be shaking a little. "I thought it had, but I wasn't sure. Please don't be mad Inuyasha."

He started growling as he turned to Naraku and dropped his sword. His transformation was immediate and went after Naraku. Kagome looked around and saw Sango and Miroku. She rushed to them, but didn't make it. There was a scream of pain and she turned in time to see Inuyasha fall.

Her heart clenched when she saw that he was not getting back up. Naraku had once again erected a barrier around himself and was holding off Sesshomaru and Koga while laughing. Kagome turned fully to the evil half-demon with tears streaming down her face. She pulled her arrow taunt against the bow and poured all of her sadness, hurt, pain, and anger into.

The arrow glowed a deadly pink as she released it. She fell to her knees as everyone watched. The arrow pierced the barrier and Naraku's heart. He screamed in agony as he fell. Kagome watched as the one capable of all that pain fell. All it took was a single arrow, so why couldn't she have done it sooner.

She ran to Inuyasha's side and fell to her knees. He smiled and looked at her with golden eyes. "Seems I have to break my promise about always protecting you."

"NO!!" She screamed as she tried to heal him. "You promised and I'm holding you to it. I love you Inuyasha, you can't die on me!"

He looked at her with surprise. "I love you too Kagome." She looked at him with pain and longing in her eyes. "Even if I think Kikyo is still better and loved her more, I still loved you enough to give my life for yours."

Kagome hugged him to her and cried as he died right there in her arms. She couldn't mourn however as she ran to her other friends. Kirara had a gash on her side but would be fine. "Sango! Miroku!"

"Kagome, it looks like I get to die without the wind tunnel now. Thank-you."

"No, you're going to die old and surrounded by babies with Sango at your side."

"No Kagome. I'm not going to make it, and I doubt Sango will either. So please, just remember me..." That was all he could say as he coughed up blood and stopped breathing.

With tears running non-stop she turned to Sango. "Sango please, not you too!"

"I can't help it Kagome, but please promise to take care of Kohaku for me."

"But Sango, you'll be the one to take care of him."

"Please Kagome, promise me?"

"I promise Sango."

"Thank-you." She closed her eyes and barely whispered "I'm coming Miroku." As she too passed on.

Kagome sat there and cried, but she knew she couldn't mourn yet. She turned to Sesshomaru. "Please, please use your sword on them." She begged.

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled out tenseiga. He tried to revive them but the sword simply wouldn't work. Kagome's heart sunk. She no longer had any of her friends, and the man she loved was now dead. Walking to Naraku's ashes, she picked up the almost whole jewel which he had.

After purifying it, she fused her shard to it. Koga came and wrapped his arms around her as more tears streamed down her face. He nuzzled her trying to help her, even though he knew she didn't love him. He still loved her. She cried against him for what seemed like hours before she fell asleep.

When she woke up about three hours later, Sesshomaru seemed to be taking care of Kirara while Koga was taking care of her friends. After everyone was properly laid to rest, Koga handed her his shards as Sesshomaru approached and handed her Kirara.

**End Of Flashback**

More tears streamed down her face at knowing she could've saved her friends. If only she had fired that arrow sooner. All it took was a single arrow, and Naraku fell. A pinch on her neck brought her out of her thoughts as she slapped. A small flea demon popped back into shape on her hand.

"Myoga?"

"Kagome-sama." The flea said as it bowed to her. "I have awaited five hundred years to find you."

Even more tears poured down her face. "B-but I thought you were Inuyasha's vassal?"

"Hai, but with Lord Inuyasha having passed on I am now in your service. He has left everything to you."

"He he did?"

"Yes my lady. You own half of the western lands, but as it seems to stand Lord Sesshomaru will give his half to you as well. He is quite busy with the running of all of Makai."

She gave him a wane smile. "At least I'll have something to do if I have to run the western lands."

"Perhaps my lady. I am happy to have finally found you, though I am sorry to see you still sad."

"It's been five centuries for you Myoga, it's only been a few days for me."

"My apologies Kagome-sama, but I know Lord Inuyasha would want you to live on and be happy."

"I don't think I'll ever be happy. First Inuyasha, then Sango and Miroku, and now my grandfather. I doubt I'll ever fall in love again."

It was at this point that Myoga finally noticed the change. "My lady, might I inquire as to how you became a kitsune?"

"The jewel said that some evil was coming. It came into me and turned me into a... Well technically I'm not a demon. Oh well. The jewel turned me, and I'm kitsune now."

* * *

Shizuru and everyone else were freaking out because Kagome didn't come home that night. Hiei simply sat on the windowsill ignoring everyone. Michiko wrapped her arms around both Kohaku and Souta praying that her daughter was ok. It was morning before she showed up at her cousins'.

"Where have you been!" Exclaimed both her mother and two cousins' at the same time.

"In a tree in the park. I fell asleep."

"Hey, I can sense a demonic aura coming off of you." Kazuma suddenly said.

Shippo jumped into her arms and sniffed. "Myoga?"

Everyone looked at him, but they all heard the elderly male's voice. "Master Shippo! It's great to see you again!"

"What's with the master?"

"With Lord Inuyasha's passing I am in Kagome-sama's service. Since you are her son, you are my master as Kagome is my lady."

"Shouldn't you have gone to serve Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Inuyasha left me to Lady Kagome, along with everything else in his possession."

"Who is this Lord Inuyasha?" Kazuma asked, not noticing Kagome's eyes getting sadder every time someone said the name. "And who's talking?"

"Lord Inuyasha was the son of the great dog general and younger half-brother of Lord Sesshomaru. And I am talking." Said the flea as he jumped up and down.

Kagome merely sighed. "I'm getting ready for school. Shippo, keep an eye on the perverted flea." She flicked Myoga to her son and left the room.

"Perverted flee?" Shizuru asked.

"Myoga always peeked at her and Sango bathing when we were all traveling together. It was funny watching Inuyasha get sat when he went after him and Miroku." Shippo sighed and carried the flee to the living room.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in her math class and getting highly annoyed. All of the demons were. "Kagome-sama, we don't have time to dawdle, we need to find Sesshomaru-sama!"

She finally got too annoyed and flicked him off her shoulder. Yusuke tried not to burst out laughing because of it. Kurama chuckled, and it seemed that Hiei relaxed a little at having him gone. But it was short lived. "Kagome-sama..."

She cut him off and in a low quiet voice that only the demons could hear told him "If you don't shut up, I'll put you in a box and throw flea bomb in." That shut him up. Yusuke couldn't help but laugh at that. The teacher noticed and asked what was so funny. Kagome being the smart person she is had to whisper something to make him laugh harder. "Just the fact you're an idiot and no one likes you."

With that Yusuke got a detention. It was rather funny though, and even Hiei smirked at her. Of course, the flee tried to talk to her once again during lunch. "Do you ever shut up!?"

"Kagome-sama, we must find Lord Sesshomaru."

"I've already seen him and Koga. Now shut up! I'm in school and am tired of you nagging me!"

"Kagome, why don't you just leave him out here?" Yusuke asked as he looked over at her.

"Because Inuyasha left him for me. Though he probably did it to annoy me." She said while sending a heated glare at the flea on her shoulder. "And since you refuse to shut up, I'll try to go to this makai place **after** school."

"But Kagome, you can't go into the makai alone." Kazuma said.

"I think that I am quite capable of taking care of myself, however I will be taking Shippo, Kohaku, and Kirara with me."

"No, you need someone to take you there!"

Ok, now she was getting madder. "Oh look, a kitty!" He took off and everyone laughed, Hiei merely smirked. "At least he shut up." She sighed and looked at her new annoying servant. "Can you lead me to Sesshomaru, or do I really need to find someone to take me there?"

"Well my lady, I only know that he lives in the middle of the demon world. I'm not positive on the exact location though." That got him flicked.

She started mumbling about useless fleas and annoying cousins. "So, any of you wanna take me to Sesshomaru later?"

I'm attempting to make the chapters longer, and I will be taking ideas. I'm not sure who to pair Kurama with, and I've got no clue about if I should put Kuwabara and Yukina together. Feel free to give me ideas, but don't feel bad if I don't use them!

* * *


	9. Chapter Eight

**Deadly Feelings**

**Chapter Eight**

**Summary: **She's lost most of her friends and have brought a few back. The quest is finally over, but at a price. Darkness ensues though, and Kagome is going to the same school as her cousin. It also looks like there may be another shot at love.

I am rating this fanfic for possible lemons in the future. There is also violent death.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically. (Kagome will be talking to herself, so she's color coded.)

/Hiei/

\\Kurama\\

\\_**Youko**_\\

_(Kagome is this color.)_

_((Her demon is this color.))_

_(((And her miko/human is this color.)))_

_((((This happens to be the jewel.))))_

(color coding does not work on FF.)

* * *

Hiei seemed rather annoyed. He had accompanied the onna back to her house and they picked everyone up. It seemed odd to him that a miko would claim a kit as her son and a neko as a pet. The kit kept jumping into her arms and running around. "I can't wait to see them again!"

Kagome laughed softly at him. "You saw him not long before the last time. For him it's been over five hundred years."

Shippo pouted at her as he jumped into her arms. "I know, but I still can't wait to see them. And now Sesshomaru is a king!"

"Yeah. Remember when he tried to kill us for walking onto his land?"

"I remember when he kept trying to kill you to get to Inuyasha. It's funny how many times you tried purifying him. Like that time you just found your powers, and he attempted to get you with his claws."

"I still can't believe that every time he came after me, he never succeeded."

"I'm glad. If he had succeeded I wouldn't have a momma."

"You actually survived an attack from Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome forgot that Hiei was even there, and his sudden questioning snapped her out of it. "Umm... Yes. I lost count of all the times he attacked me, then he decided I needed training because he wanted to join our group."

"Kagome, you were trained by Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome turned a sad smile to Kohaku. "Yes, and your sister, Sango. Miroku and Kaede helped out with my spiritual powers."

Hiei was shocked. The girl had trained under one of the most powerful youkai to ever live. He simply could not believe his ears. He hadn't thought that she could be that powerful. That's when he heard the boy's whispered question. "Do you think I could've saved her if I were there?"

He looked over at Kagome to see how she'd respond to the boy. She gave Kohaku a sad smile. "No, you couldn't have. If I was stronger I could have, if I had only released my power like that sooner..." Tears flowed down her face as she thought about how it was all her fault.

Shippo hugged her tightly. "Don't cry momma. It's not your fault."

"A single arrow Shippo. It only took a single arrow to kill him. I shot it when I was tired and drained, but it didn't work when we first started the fight. How can I not cry when I could've saved them all?"

"But you were extremely upset momma, it brought out more of your power. Please don't blame yourself?"

"No matter what, it's still all my fault."

* * *

They all reached the palace soon after. Of course, the guards were refusing to let them in. "Open the damn doors already! I told you I am **LADY** Kagome!"

"I'm sorry, but no human has ever been named a lady." One of the guards responded.

"Yes one has you egotistical moron! I was named lady! Now I demand you let me pass!"

"I'm sorry, but there is no lady of the western lands." The other guard told her.

To say she was pissed, would be an understatement. Power started coming off of her in purifying waves. "Let. Me. In. Now!"

The guards were shaking in fear when a cold and calculating voice sounded not far off. "What is going on here?"

The first guard went to his knees before the new arrival. "Forgive us my lord. We were simply trying to get rid of this filthy human. We didn't mean to distract you."

Sesshomaru looked over at the little group then back to the guard. "You will let them in this instant."

"But my lord, they are mere humans."

He pointed to Kagome. "That is the Lady of the West you fool."

The guard gulped and turned pale instantly. Kagome smirked at him. "Told ya so." She then followed Sesshomaru into the castle. The others followed them in also. Of course, Kagome still wanted to purify the annoying guards though.

"I am curious as to why you are here Kagome."

"An annoying little bug wouldn't shut about me coming here." She replied as she growled at a certain flea demon. That action caused Sesshomaru to chuckle as he continued on.

"Ah, well I wish to speak with you anyway. Alone." He added as he looked at the fire demon, kitsune kit, neko, and human.

"Hai my lord." She said as she nodded to them to let her go. Hiei of course 'hn'ed and followed the slayer and kit outside. "What do you need?" Kagome asked as they reached the library.

"You are seventeen now, correct?"

"Hai."

"Your schooling will end this year then?"

"Hai."

"I would like you to take over the western lands when you have finished with your schooling. If you wish, you may do so beforehand, and I would also like to formerly adopt you into the family so that you bear the house crest."

"I would be honored, and I believe it would be best to wait until I finish high school in order to make my mother happy."

"Very well then, we shall proceed with the adoption."

* * *

Hiei was sitting in a tree, watching as the two kids played. He was only doing that because he had nothing better to do. Escorting the girl here was done out of curiousity. Wanting to know why she needed here was one thing he was curious about. Whether or not she'd be let in was another. One part of him said that he escorted her here to get to know her better. And he'd admit that he wanted to figure out why she was causing him to act strange.

It was about an hour later that he sensed another presence approaching them. Opening his eyes, he saw that it was Kagome, though she looked slightly different. Her hair appeared to have silver tips. She slowly walked up to him. "We can leave now. I've talked everything over with Sesshou and he said I can leave, but I have to visit every now and then."

"Hn."

Rolling her eyes, she continued onto the children. "Would it be easier to travel if I looked like a demon?"

"Probably." Was his simple reply.

When they reached the boys, Kagome called them over. "We're leaving now."

"Ok momma." Shippo said as he jumped onto Kirara's back. Kohaku nodded and hopped on behind the kit.

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. (_Why isn't this working?_)

((((_Why isn't what working?))))_

_(I want to look kitsune.)_

((_I can help help with that._))

(_How?_)

((_You decided that I'm kitsune, so it only makes since that I know how to unlock the form._))

(_Will you do it then?_)

((_Of course, hold on.)) _After a few minutes, Kagome could feel her body changing. Tails sprouted as her ears became fluffy and stood on top of her head. ((_See, simple._))

(_Thanks._) Turning back to the present, she opened her eyes to find her son gawking at her. So she cocked her head to the side. "What is it?"

"You're a nine tailed kitsune momma!"

Looking behind her, she counted. She did indeed have nine tails. With a giggle, she shrugged. I guess I am."

Shippo's eyes positively glowed with admiration. "Does this mean you'll be able to help train me momma?"

"I suppose I can."

No one noticed that Hiei had been staring at her in near shock. For he hadn't expected her to transform into a humanoid form. Especially such a powerful looking one. A nine tailed kitsune was known to be powerful. Youko only had six tails and he was almost a match for the fire demon himself. It made him wonder how powerful the girl really was if her humanoid form had nine tails to it. Her hair also fell to her knees. All in all, she made a beautiful kitsune.

* * *

Later that night, Kagome was at the shrine and was relaxing in the God Tree. She had explained the whole thing with Sesshoumaru to her mother, and the woman had taken it quite well. It helped that Kagome told her they no longer needed to worry about the shrine. For with Inuyasha's belongings, came some things Sesshoumaru helped to get her. He had acted wisely and invested some of Inuyasha's inheritance. That had made it so she was exceptionally rich.

It was with that money that she'd be able to do as she pleased. Including helping out with getting whatever the shrine needed. There would be some difficult times ahead for her though. With her grandfather gone, she'd have to take up her duties as the shrine miko. Once she graduated, she'd have to balance that with her duties as lady of the west. Now that **would** be difficult.

Shaking her head, she expelled those thoughts for the time being. Relaxing further, she allowed the concealment spell to drop from her body. Kurama had quickly taught her the spell so that she could hide the markings that had appeared for when lunch was over and she had to return to class. Even when she had taken her humanoid form in demon world, she'd lift that spell on. For she had completely forgotten about it.

Sighing sadly to herself, she decided to turn back to her humanoid form. Quickly calling on her demon side, she asked it to come out. It was slightly chilly out, so she used her nine tails to wrap around her small frame as a blanket. Laying her head back, she allowed sleep to take her. Blessed oblivion is all she wanted at the moment, so she could forgot all of her worldly troubles.

* * *

I realize that it's a little short, but I wanted to do a quick update since it feels like I haven't updated in forever. I would also like to thank the following people for leaving reviews on the last chapter.

**Taeniaea**

**KagHieiLuver**

**Alanna-Sama**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle**

**ILoveAnime89**

Remember to review! I love reading them, as the let me know that you enjoy my hard work at writing!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Deadly Feelings**

**Chapter Nine**

**Summary: **She's lost most of her friends and have brought a few back. The quest is finally over, but at a price. Darkness ensues though, and Kagome is going to the same school as her cousin. It also looks like there may be another shot at love.

I am rating this fanfic for possible lemons in the future. There is also violent death.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically. (Kagome will be talking to herself, so she's color coded.)

_**/Hiei/**_

\\Kurama\\

**\\Youko\\**

_**(Kagome is this color.)**_

_**((Her demon is this color.))**_

_**(((And her miko/human is this color.)))**_

_**((((This happens to be the jewel.))))**_

(color coding does not work on FF.)

* * *

It was around sunrise that she awoke. Stretching, she jumped back into her window to shower and changed for school. Then she returned to looking human and hurried to school. She met up with Kuwabara outside the gates, Kurama and Yusuke were there as well. They all went to their first classes where Kagome was once again bored to death. At least Myoga wasn't bugging her this time. "Lady Kagome!" Oops, spoke too soon.

"Yes Myoga?"

"I'll be returning to Makai for some time to oversee some things in your estate. I shall return soon."

"Alright." She said with a tinge of boredom in her voice. After he left, she laid her head down on the desk and began ignoring everything once again.

_**((((If you're going to ignore your studies, perhaps we should focus on taming your powers?))))**_

_**(((Yeah, you need to work with our shenki at some point.)))**_

_**((Not to mention our jyaki.))**_

_**(Do I have to?)**_ The voice was a whine as it spoke._**(Isn't there something else we could do?)**_

_**((We could talk about boys... like that Hiei guy!))**_

_**(((Why do you always talk about Mr. Mysterious?)))**_

_**((Let's see, he's hot... he's hot... and he'd be an awesome mate!))**_

_**(((You want us to mate someone we hardly know!?)))**_

_**(Shouldn't that be my decision?)**_

_**((Your demon knows best.))**_

_**((((I think I know best. The demon in question would make a suitable mate.))))**_

_**((Told ya so.))**_

_**(((Why not the kitsune demon? He's really cute.)))**_

_**((Please, he looks like a girl.))**_

_**(((So do you.)))**_

_**(Ah... We are a girl.)**_

_**((((I am mostly female.)))) **_The shikon agreed absently.

_**(Mostly? I know of Midoriko being female, and of three demons. How many were female?)**_

_**((((Only one of us are male. The rest are female.))))**_

_**((Well, what do you think of spiky, Kagome?))**_

_**(((Are you talking to me?)))**_

_**((I said **__**Kagome**__** you're human. I'm demon. Then there's Shikon.))**_

_**(I take it I'm Kagome?)**_

_**((((Let's make this easier.))))**_Power surrounded them and the voices became attached to something. A silver kitsune appeared with demon markings and some inu markings. Next, a human priestess appeared, followed by Midoriko. Then Kagome's true form became substantial. Long dark hair fell to her knees as her demon markings took form. Her hair was no longer a raven color, instead a deep midnight blue. Almost black. Her lips were a crimson red and her eyes were silver. _**((((Much better.))))**_

_**(((If you're more than one entity, how do you have a single form?)))**_

_**((((My power allows me to take the form of the miko within. Now, about your form Kagome...))))**_

_**(What about it?)**_

_**((((Not many have seen it, so we're changing it.))))**_ A wave of power wrapped around her and she felt eight of her tails disappear. She looked horror-struck. _**((((Now no one will know exactly how powerful you are.))))**_

_**(Thanks... I think.)**_Kagome replied as she tried to play with her now missing tails.

_**((You should get up now.))**_

_**(Why?)**_

_**((The bell just rang.))**_

_**(What!)**_ She exclaimed before returning to awareness and looking around. No one was moving and so she growled mentally.

Her demon was laughing. _**((Ok, I lied. But it's about to ring.))**_

Sure enough, the bell rang a moment later. Shaking her head, she gathered her things together and stood to leave. Kazuma came up next to her a moment later. "You ok Kagome? You seemed out of it."

"Just a little tired." She replied as she moved to exit the room. In the hallway, she bumped into someone, who turned out being Hiei. Her cheeks reddened slightly as her demonic side began showing her images of other way to bump against him. "Sorry." She mumbled before taking off for her next class.

**--**

_**(((Did you have to send those kinds of images to us?)))**_

_**((No, I suppose I could send this kind.))**_ This time, she sent images of Hiei taking them in different positions. Her favorite seeming to be from behind.

Kagome's face was heating up, and she instantly put her head down. At one scene where she was supposed to shift her body and flip onto her back while keeping Hiei inside of her, her eyes widened. _**(Is that even possible?)**_

The demonic part smirked at that. _**((Oh yeah. You'll have to try that when we get together with Hiei.))**_

Said demon was looking at her, curious as to why she was turning to red. Expanding his mind, he brushed against her own. It was tightly locked down, and the barrier was strong. He was slightly surprised by that fact. He could feel her surprise as he brushed against the barrier, but she let him in. _**(Did you need something Hiei?)**_

_**/I was curious about why you're blushing./**_ He stated simply.

She groaned. _**(Is it really that noticeable?)**_

_**/Yes./**_

Another groan. _**(Why does my mind have to be evil?)**_

_**(((I'm not evil. Hello Hiei.)))**_

The demon was surprised by another voice talking to him. In fact, he questioned it. _**/What the hell was that?/**_

_**(My human side.)**_

_**((I'm her demon side.)) **_The demon purred. Her body became substantial as she called upon her powers to turn Hiei into a substantial form. The action apparently shocked him as he didn't move when she pressed her body close to his. _**((Wanna have some fun later.))**_

_**((((That's enough.)))) **_The shikon said as her form solidified and she grabbed hold of the demon. Chains appeared and the jewel attached the demon to the mental wall. _**((((I'm the shikon. Sorry about the demon.))))**_

_**(((As Kagome said, I'm the human side.)))**_The now substantial form bowed to the demon. _**(((And Kagome is blushing because demon is trying to... umm... **__**educate**__** her on the finer arts of umm... mating.)))**_

A slight growl rumbled through their mind. _**(He didn't need to know that.)**_

_**((Sure he did. Now you can practice on him...))**_

She was quickly shut up by both the human side and Kagome covering her mouth. A deep chuckling rumbled through their mind. The sound was distinctly masculine, and all the girls shivered at it. _**/You wish to take me to your bed?/**_

_**((Definitely.))**_

_**((((I wouldn't be opposed to it.))))**_

_**(((I suppose it'd be fun.)))**_

A wide eyed Kagome looked around her mind at that, before settling her silver eyes on the demon she was talking to and groaning. He was smirking darkly at her. _**(That's it!)**_ She immediately sealed all pieces of herself away, except herself. _**(Evil annoying people.)**_ Looking up at the demon, she shook her head mentally. _**(No. I'm not ready for that!)**_

Hiei mentally raised a brow at that. He smirked to himself as he came up with an idea. Moving towards her, he pulled her tightly against his body and kissed her deeply. _**/Then tell me when you are./**_

And her disappeared from her mind. Kagome's hand slowly crept up to her lips and her blush darkened. _**((Enough daydreaming. Get up, the bell will ring soon.))**_

_**(((At least she can do something useful.)))**_

_**((((You both need to shut up and quit arguing.))))**_ Kagome simply sighed and returned to being aware of what was going on. Her blush was still there slightly too.

**--**

_**(Can I talk to you shikon?)**_ The jewel nodded, and the other two perked up. _**(Without interruption please?)**_

_**(((Alright.))) **_Her human side said with a sigh.

_**((Fine.))**_ Her demon side reluctantly agreed.

_**(Thank you.)**_ She said as she turned to face the jewel. _**(About when... Hiei kissed me...) **_A blush slowly crept onto her cheeks. _**(What was that feeling? Why did I have it?)**_

_**((((What feeling?))))**_

_**(The kiss... it sent electric shocks throughout my entire body. It felt so good... so wonderful... so... right. Why?)**_

_**((I can answer that one.))**_

A sigh. _**(Then answer it please.)**_

_**((You are part dog demon.))**_

_**(Meaning?)**_

_**((Dog demons can tell who their mate is at first glance sometimes. A kiss can be proof of that. The feelings you described are the feelings an inu youkai receives when he/she kisses his/her mate or mate-to-be.))**_

_**(Please tell me she's lying?)**_

_**((((I'm not sure. Ask Sesshoumaru.))))**_

_**(((Definitely.)))**_ Her human side agreed.

* * *

I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. I know what you're thinking "OMG! She finally updated! It's about time!" Well, I've been a little busy lately, and now my finger **really** hurts. It's making it hard to type lol. I have a burn on my wrist and a sprained finger. Serves me right for playing volleyball after what... five years of not playing? And the burns from our bonfire. Angel and I burnt the notes that my ex had given me... and a few of his pictures that I could find lol.

**WhiteDemoness11 (Forever is a month of more lol. I would **_**like**_** to be able to update weekly.)**

**Music ADD (Yep! Nine tails.)**

**TMRHP11 (I'll try to.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Sure will!)**

**Anime-Lover3366 (Review more often? What ya mean?)**

**yamayo69 (Love will come in soon... hopefully.)**

**g2fan (I'll try to have some more soon.)**

**kyekye (I will!)**

**Silver Moon Vampire (I try to.)**

**zoey tamagachi (I'm trying to.)**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Deadly Feelings**

**Chapter Ten**

**Summary: **She's lost most of her friends and have brought a few back. The quest is finally over, but at a price. Darkness ensues though, and Kagome is going to the same school as her cousin. It also looks like there may be another shot at love.

I am rating this fanfic for possible lemons in the future. There is also violent death.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I wish I did, but sadly... I don't. I make **NO** money from the stories. I merely write them for my own enjoyment (and to see if anyone will actually read them).

Let's talk telepathically. (Kagome will be talking to herself, so she's color coded.)

_**//Hiei//**_

\\Kurama\\

**\\Youko\\**

_**(Kagome is this color.)**_

_**((Her demon is this color.))**_

_**(((And her miko/human is this color.)))**_

_**((((This happens to be the jewel.))))**_

(color coding does not work on FF.)

**

* * *

**

Later in the week, Kagome told her brothers and son what was going on... Or at least that she was going to see Sesshoumaru for a few hours and to be good for her mother. With that, she left for the Makai. It wasn't a very long journey seeing as she now knew where to go. It only seemed longer because the voices in her head decided to have a conversation with her. _**(Why are we discussing this?)**_

_**((I find this to be very a **_**rousing**_** conversation.))**_

_**(…)**_

_**((((We are discussing this on the basis that you may take him as a mate.))))**_

_**(((Mate??!)))**_

_**((Yes human, a mate.))**_ The demon aspect said darkly as she glared at the human.

_**(Wait, **_**a**_** mate?)**_

_**((((Kitsune are known to take more than one.))))**_

A growl. _**(**_**IF**_** I take a mate, there will only be **_**one**_**.)**_

_**((But…))**_

_**(ONE!!!)**_

_**((((It **_**is**_** her body.))))**_

_**(((Watch out!)))**_The human side screamed, snapping the others from their inner argument just in time to crash into a demon.

"This is not my day." Kagome moaned as she sat up and gently massaged her head. Looking up, she saw someone that most would've ran away screaming from, but not her. "Mukuro?"

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

It was several hours later when Kagome appeared at the gates of the Western Castle. Inside was one of her favorite places, but at the same time, it was a scary place. The Western Castle was also known as the Palace Of The Moon, and for good reason. InuTaishou was said to be a son of the moon and his sons were also said to be such. The palace was truly a beautiful sight to behold, it was a magnificent building made of a strong white stone. A stone known as Moon Rock.

Kagome stared at the steel gates from the shadow of the trees before willing her body to transform into her kitsune appearance. A single tail appeared making her appear as a weaker kitsune; next she simply walked up to the gates. "I am Lady Kagome, let me in."

Before the guards replied, they noticed a gleam at the front of the being's clothes which happened to be the pendant of the west; a silver medallion with a golden crescent moon upon it. The pendant itself was shaped like a silver cloud. "My lady." They both replied and bowed as they ordered the gates to be open.

Kagome slowly walked in and found her way through the palace using her senses; at least her miko ones. With those at her disposal, she could easily sense the demon lord. All she had to do was locate the most powerful being within. Arriving at his study, she easily knocked on the door and awaited. "Enter."

Opening the door, she stepped inside before quickly closing it behind her. "Hello Sesshoumaru."

"Kagome." He responded as he looked up at the only one whom dared address him without the appropriate title. "Do you require something?"

"I wish to know about inu behavior and instincts."

That simple statement had the inu lord pausing and turning fully to the girl. "What happened?"

"I have found that I have… inner voices. They like to talk a lot and one likes to call itself my demonic side. I told me that my demon instincts have chosen a prospective mate." Here she paused, thinking back on the conversation before nodding to herself. "The topic came up when I kissed someone and an electric jolt shot through my system."

"An electric jolt?" A fine silver brow rose at her statement and he simply looked at her in a considering fashion. "Did it feel more like your entire being was about to be consumed and a fire was rapidly spreading through your veins?"

She looked shocked for a moment as thought back on that moment before nodding physically. "Hai."

"It sounds to me as if you have found your soul mate."

"Soul mate?"

"Yes imouto, soul mate; the being who is your perfect match."

"What does this mean?"

"When your mind is ready, you will take a mate."

"I'm not ready for a mate though!" She exclaimed as she looked at him in near wild fear.

"You will not be forced to mate." The dog lord stated as he quickly stood and pulled her into his arms. "Take as much time as you want to get over the past, then you may choose if you wish to mate this male."

She nodded somewhat calmly as she thought about it. "Alright." Deep breath. "I also wanted to know when the ceremony would be held."

"Friday night, so that you may have the weekend to re-cooperate."

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

Dark satin sheets covered the bed as she made her way into the center. There, lay a bed with a being on top; eyes seemingly closed. "Hello Mukuro." The approaching person whispered as they approached the being on the bed.

Her single eye slowly opened as her mechanical one quickly focused on the intruder. "Miko-sama."

The woman nodded, knowing that the woman before her would insist upon calling her such. "You said you could help me with my problem."

"I can." The partially mechanical woman stated as she looked at the dark haired woman.

"And you're willing to assist me?"

"Hai."

"Then I thank-you."

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

"Where have you been momma?" Shippo questioned as he popped up off the couch and shot into her arms.

Kagome smiled happily at the feeling of having her little boy back in her arms. "I stayed a little after school Shippo, it's no big deal."

"But you were gone for a real long time." The little kit whined.

"How 'bout I take you with me next time, 'kay?"

"Really?" He asked with a pout.

"Uh huh." The miko agreed with a nod.

"Yay!"

Kagome just shook her head at his reaction before carrying him with her into the kitchen. It was at this point that he shot off about how his day was going; gently she sat him on the counter and started looking for something to make for dinner. She ended up choosing to make bacon and eggs for dinner even though it was technically a breakfast food. It was twenty minutes before the food was finished, and Shippo effortlessly hopped off the counter and ran to set the table.

**/\**

**//\\**

**//--\\**

**\\--//**

**\\//**

**\/**

Slowly rising from her bed, Kagome managed to get up in the early morning to train. Carefully slipping form her bed, she moved to her closet and pulled on a fighting outfit before slipping out of her room. On her way downstairs, she bumped into her mother. "Hello momma."

"Kagome." Her mother replied with a saddened smile. The pain of losing her father was still affecting her, it was expected, but it wasn't as bad as some people would think it to be. "Going out to train?"

"Hai."

"Have fun then, dear."

"I will momma." Kagome responded with her own saddened smile.

_**(Time to train, then off to school.)**_

_**((And to see that hot fire demon.))**_

_**(((Isn't that kind of ironic?)))**_

_**((What?))**_

_**(((That he's a fire demon and hot.)))**_

_**((((She has a good point.))))**_

_**(Isn't it ironic that you always wake up whenever I leave the house?)**_

_**((((Not really. We're always awake when you are, we just tend to talk when you're alone or bored.))))**_

_**(((Yeah, don't want you being lonely.)))**_

_**(Maybe I wouldn't be.)**_

_**((You know you need us.))**_ The voice commented smugly. _**((We're your other halves.))**_

_**(You do realize that in halves there are only two, right?)**_

_**((Shut up.))**_

_**(((She does have a point though.)))**_

_**((Fine.))**_Grumbles. _**((We're your other fourths.))**_

Laughter filled her mind as the other three started picking on the demonic fourth of the mind. It was an entertaining game, picking on one of them for something they said or did.

**

* * *

**

Hello everyone; I'm sorry about my long absence, it's just that I have a lot going on lately. Between my new boyfriend, parents splitting, moving twice, getting things fixed, doctor appointments, switching schools, soccer, and now (I think) breaking three fingers on my right hand, plus other things, I've just had a lot on my plate. But no worries, I'm not abandoning any stories, merely taking forever on them lol. But I hope to get caught up and have at least one update a month. You see, I'm now in trigonometry, chemistry, English III, and Art II, it's a lot.

I'm now done with that little explanation, so I'll move on to thanking all my loyal readers who have been waiting patiently for updates! And here are the special thanks to my ff readers.

**KagHieiLuver (LOL.)**

**DX-Dynamite (Thanks Red-Chan :-) lol. I'm glad you liked it.)**

**Music ADD (Doesn't look that way.)**

**SengetsuPwnzU (Yep!)**

**lady of the west Kagome (Lol, the pairing is already pre-thought out… I think lol. And thanks.)**

**Evil RULZ (Sorry the update wasn't sooner.)**

**g2fan (Thank-you Wendy.)**

**Raine44354 (She more or less asked about it, but not how it was done lol.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (I'll try to.)**

**kyekye (Sorry it wasn't sooner.)**

**zoey tamagachi (Just a bit lol.)**

**bunnykitune (Lol, here it is.)**

**ILoveAnime89 (Will try to.)**

**Kage Hasu (Only a little lol.)**

**Crimson Hope (I'll try to make it sooner next time.)**

**ladyDV011 (Here's the update.)**

**Saphire Moon Maiden (Eight are hiding, and I'd never seen Yuyu Hakusho when I started writing this, so he might be.)**

**Midnightangel09 (I'm gald you do.)**

**43InuAsha (Neither can I lol.)**

**kagome-crossover (LOL. We'll be getting to all that soon.)**

**oOKittyBlueOo (Here's an update.)**

**blueyblonde (I'm glad.)**


	12. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


End file.
